Antennas can be structured to exhibit a variety of desirable characteristics based on the needs of the communication environment in which they will be used. However, certain use cases may provide limitations on antenna design that can correspondingly impact the ability of designers to provide antennas with optimal characteristics. As an example, aviation antennas not only operate in challenging communication environments, but must typically be designed to withstand unique forces and weather conditions with a further understanding of their potential impact on aircraft safety and certification.
In many cases, aircraft may have communications equipment on board that interfaces with other communications equipment located at ground based, satellite based, or aircraft based sites. The signals provided for use with these various pieces of communications equipment can create hostile communications environments relative to dealing with interference issues. Although various signal processing techniques may be employed to attempt to deal with interference issues, it may be desirable to provide antenna structures that facilitate interference mitigation.